


Candle in the Wind

by TARDIS1039



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Candle in the Wind/Goodbye England's Rose, Elton John - Freeform, F/M, Funeral, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS1039/pseuds/TARDIS1039
Summary: Finn turned back to the coffin. He placed his hand on it softly. He let the tears flow again. "I really miss her, Jake…" Finn choked out, the tears flowing more strongly. Finn starts to cry a little. Jake soon wrapped an arm around him and comforted him. "I know, dude…" Jake said, calmly. Songfic. Based on Elton John's Goodbye England's Rose/Candle in the Wind.





	Candle in the Wind

**Hello everyone. TARDIS1039 here. So this story was originally on Fanfiction but I had to delete it because of this reviewer that said it's copyright infringement so despite the reviewer possibly being a troll, I deleted the story and moved to DeviantART, just to be safe. Now I decided to post it on here as well. Anyways I don’t own Adventure Time or Elton John's Candle in the Wind/Goodbye England's Rose, so enjoy!**

Finn never thought this day would come.

He lay the flowers on top of her box. The rectangular black box which contained the extinguished body of his loved one.

Everyone was standing around talking to one another: Jake, CB, PB, Lady, Marceline, BMO, heck even Ice King. They may not have known her or not well enough but they were there to support Finn, in case he breaks down entirely. All of her ‘non-evil’ family were there too, exchanging glances at Finn every few minutes, feeling that he was responsible for the death of their own.

Finn felt the bad memories flood through him. He felt himself getting more emotional than he already was. He can feel water slowly leaking out his eyes.

_“I love you…”_ Was her last words as her flame slowly burned out, cradled in Finn’s arms.

Finn had to take deep breaths to stop himself from crying. He leaned against a post near the steps that lead to the coffin.

“How are you holding up, buddy?” A voice said.

Finn snapped out the flood of memories and turned to see Jake, who had left his conversation to check on him.

“I’m fine…” Finn lied so that he could be alone again.

“You didn’t seem alright from where I was standing” Jake said.

Finn turned back to the coffin. He placed his hand on it softly. He let the tears flow again.

“I really miss her, Jake…” Finn choked out, the tears flowing more strongly.

Finn starts to cry a little. Jake soon wrapped an arm around him and comforted him.

“I know, dude…” Jake said, calmly.

Finn soon wipes the tears away and tries to calm down. He grabs a piece a paper from his pocket.

“What’s that?” Jake wondered.

“It’s just a song… nothing much.” Finn answered.

“Did you write it?”

“No… It was originally sung by someone before the Mushroom War. It was written for someone named Diana, apparently, she was a princess too. I’ve just adjusted some of the lyrics. Just a few lines, though…” Finn replied.

“Did you want to perform it, I’ve got my viola if you needed-”

“No, it’s on piano. PB’s been teaching me for a while now.”

“Why don’t you perform it?”

Finn lowered his head.

“Jake… I can’t. I’m not up for it”

“Please, Finn. Do it for  _her_ ” Jake said.

Jake soon wandered towards the Flame Vicar and whispered in his ear. Eventually the Vicar nodded in agreement. Jake headed back towards Finn.

“It’s all sorted out, you’re going to perform it before the funeral starts” Jake said.

Finn took a deep breath.

“Alright… I’m ready”

Jake nodded as Finn made his way to the piano. He raised his glass and tapped it with his hand that he morphed into a spoon which surprisingly got everyone’s attention.

“Oh… um… before we begin our memorial service, Finn has something to say… in the form of a song”

Jake turned to his brother and gave him a thumbs up.

“Take it away, buddy…”

Finn gave a tiny smile, the first smile in days. He turned to the piano and started to play. Jake was rather surprised, Finn was rather good at it. After playing a few seconds, he starts to sing.

“ _Goodbye Flame Princess_

_May you ever burn in our hearts_

_You were the grace that placed itself_

_Where lives were torn apart_

_You called out to your kingdom_

_And you whispered to those in pain_

_Now you belong to heaven_

_And the flames spell out your name_   
  


_And it seems to me you lived your life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never fading with the sunset_

_Or when the rain set in_

_And your footsteps will always fall here_

_Along your kingdom's burning hills_

_Your candle's burned out long before_

_Your legend ever will_

_Loveliness we've lost_

_These empty days without your smile_

_This torch I'll always carry_

_For the King's burning child_

_And even though we try_

_The truth brings us to tears_

_All our words cannot express_

_The joy us brought me through the years_   
  


_And it seems to me you lived your life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never fading with the sunset_

_Or when the rain set in_

_And your footsteps will always fall here_

_Along your kingdom's burning hills_

_Your candle's burned out long before_

_Your legend ever will_   
  


_Goodbye Flame Princess_

_May you ever burn in our hearts_

_You were the grace that placed itself_

_Where lives were torn apart_

_Goodbye Flame Princess_

_From a kingdom lost without your soul_

_Who'll miss the flames of your compassion_

_More than you'll ever know…”_

At this point Finn’s eyes started watering again. However, he continued to sing, letting the tears flow down his face.

_“And it seems to me you lived your life_

_Like a candle in the wind_

_Never fading with the sunset_

_Or when the rain set in_

_And your footsteps will always fall here_

_Along your kingdom's burning hills_

_Your candle's burned out long before_

_Your legend ever will…_ ”  

Finn played the piano a little bit longer before ending the tune and slowly removing his hands from the keys. He didn’t look at everyone watching him, only staring at the piano keys before looking up towards slowly, tears streaming down his face.

To Finn’s shock, everyone was clapping at his performance and Finn noticed that everyone had tears down their faces.

Finn made another tiny smile again as he stood up towards the crowd and took a bow before heading towards his friends.

“Finn… that was amazing…” PB said, putting her hand on Finn’s shoulder.

“She would’ve loved it” Jake added.

Finn nodded and gave a little smile. He looked back at the coffin again and shed another tear.

_“Goodbye, my fiery princess. I’ll always love you forever and forever”_

**That’s the end. Hope you guys liked it.**

**This is TARDIS1039, signing off, Allons-y!**


End file.
